My Black Haired Valentine
by Zanica Black
Summary: This is a story about everyone's favorite doctor who aint ever gettin no love, please excuse the bad grammer there, :) I felt bad for him and decided to give him some luvin' on valentines day from everyone's favorite dog of course! Yaoi, graphic lime


**A/N: **Hi Everyone, I was in writing mood today. It's Valentines Day and I am all alone. So I figured I would write a story where one of my most FAVORITE characters from Fruits Basket who seems so cold and alone all the time gets a little warmth on Valentines Day. Yep, I'm talking about Hatori. And since I love Shigure/Hatori stories and think there should be more of them I decided that warmth would come from everyone's favorite dog. Read and enjoy. This story is in Hatori's POV.

**My Black-Haired Valentine.**

There was a knock on the door.

I glanced up from my paperwork in annoyance. Could I get no time on this cursed holiday for my work? Momiji came by earlier with some colorful sticky sweet mess he claimed to have made all by himself at school. I found myself doubting that any teacher would even have considered allowing a child as excitable as Momiji to make something that looked that sugary. I accepted it of course, if only to spare Momiji's feelings, and I even put up with the hugging. The kissing I wasn't too comfortable with but Momiji is like a son to me and I couldn't push him away like I did Hatsuharu.

Haru walked in without knocking just as Momiji finished showering me with kisses. He had laughed then presented me with a valentine of his own and said something along the lines of that if I was so love-starved then he'd be happy to share some kisses as well. He had proceeded walked over, in spite of my glare, but as he leaned in, that stupid mischievous gleam in his eyes, I had pushed him away gently and gave him a dirty look.

Then of course Aya had come over and attempted to seduce me as he did on every valentines day, and I resisted him just like I do on every valentines day. Ayame had stomped out in a pout, but I knew he would be back tomorrow to apologize and make up.

The knocking suddenly stopped.

"Ha'ri-kun?" A voice whimpered from the door, "It's cold out here, please let me in. I know you want to work but I really am freezing!"

My eyes snapped to the door. I sighed. Shigure. I should have guessed. I stood reluctantly to go and open the door. I always hate it when Shigure comes for valentines day because, unlike the others, I actually enjoy Shigure's company and I never get any more work done after I let him in. Oh well.

"I apologize Shigure. I thought you were Momiji or Haru come back to torture me with more Valentines Day sap. Or Aya come back for one last try at seducing me. How are you?" I said as I opened the door.

My question was answered with a sudden kiss on the lips. My eyes widened and I shoved Shigure back towards the now closed door.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded. _Shigure has never acted like this before, what's going on?_

Shigure panted softly and whispered huskily, "I have come to prove to Aya once and for all that you _can_ be seduced. He's just doing it wrong."

I laughed, then noticed a slightly hurt look in Shigure's eyes before the dogs face lit up with one of his fake grins and he began laughing. I stopped laughing immediately and stared at my best friend. His laughter quickly died away and he got an apprehensive look in his eyes.

"W-what is it Ha'ri-san?" Shigure stammered, seeming taken aback by my stare.

"You were serious." I said flatly.

"N-no! No I wasn't" The dog exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"I am your best friend and have been for as long as I can remember. I should think that I, of all people, would be able to tell if you are being serious or not." I retorted, my gaze uncertain.

Shigure said nothing and looked at the ground.

"Why?" came the simple question he had to have been expecting.

Shigure looked up and tossed me a small box of dragon shaped chocolates.

"Because I love you." He answered simply.

My mouth opened and closed as I caught the box.

"Thanks for the chocolate." I said softly, unsure of what else to say. What did one say when one's best friend told you he loved you?

Shigure took a few steps forward and I backed into a wall. I glanced at the hands now against the wall on either side of my head, then looked at Shigure. I blinked. Shigure stared back at me. I glanced at the hands enclosing my head again, then again at Shigure. I found myself fidgeting. _Is he going to kiss me or not?_ Then my eyes widened. _What am I thinking?_ I gulped loudly. Shigure smirked at me, glazed eyes twinkling with some dark emotion I couldn't recognize. Shigure leaned in so that there was only a centimeter of space between our lips.

"I hate her for doing this to you. Kana abandoned you to grieve all your life for her lost love. She blinded you Hatori, you don't laugh like you used to, you've grown colder and work constantly to shut out your memories of her. You don't realize that she wasn't the only one. Kana is not the only who will ever care for you. There are others who grieve when you are sad, cry when you cry, and smile when you laugh. You don't see anyone's love but her's and she's gone. She's gone Hatori. But we're still here. Momiji, Tohru, Aya, and me. We're all still here and caring for you, loving you. Even when you don't notice us or ignore us because you want to work. I love you Hatori, I really love you, but you've been so blind all these years. So, I figured I would just have to spell it out for you."

I stared, my mouth hanging open, tears beginning to fill my eyes as I listened to his speech. As I looked into his eyes I suddenly recognized that dark emotion shining in the depths of his grey eyes. It is the look I see in the mirror every time I allow myself to remember Kana. _He's serious. He's really serious, this isn't one of his ridiculous masks, he's telling me the truth._

My tears overflowed and through blurry vision I saw his eyes fill with concern. I lifted my hand wonderingly and stroked his cheek, then ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed in pleasure and he pressed his head against my fingers as I pet his head. I smiled softly through my tears. _Just like a real dog._

Slowly I brought my lips to his, wrapping one arm around his waist and burying the other in his hair. I wrapped myself deeper into his warm embrace as he licked my bottom lip, asking entrance. I opened for him, entwining my tongue with his and moaning softly. This was the first time I had kissed anyone since Kana had left. I tasted salt as my tears ran into our mouths. Our kiss grew rougher and I pressed myself closer to him, no contour of my body left unknown to his.

He broke away gasping for breath. He pushed me back against the wall we had gravitated away from during our kiss and smirked down at me, pressing his hips against mine. I moaned feeling what he wanted me to feel and knowing he had felt my reaction to our little kiss. I grinned down at him as dropped into a kneeling position, knowing what he was going to do.

_I'm not quite sure how exactly this is going to work, but then again I guess I don't really care. Maybe Valentines Day isn't such a cursed holiday after all._

**A/N:** cheering YAY! My first Yaoi story EVER! It was probably pretty bad and awkward sounding but hopefully I will get better at them eventually. Well push that little button down there and tell why my story rocked or why it sucked. But if you think it sucked tell me why so I can fix it in my next story! Bye for now!

**Zanica**


End file.
